Proyecto SuperNova
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Nova esta sufriendo extraños cambios y todo estan desconcertados, todo al mismo tiempo de que el escuadron recibe la visita de invitados inesperados. Sparx&Nova. R&R porfavor. Cap 3 Up.
1. Sobrecarga

Historia que se me ocurrio un dia, espero que la disfruten. Los personajes pertenecen a Jetix y Ciro Nieli.

Proyecto SuperN

Cap1. SobreCarga

"¡Aléjense de mi¡Socorro!" gritaba Nova mientras era perseguida por un grupo de murciélagos gigantes en un cuarto completamente blanco. Nova volteo y ataco con todas sus fuerzas destruyendo a algunos pero estos solo seguían apareciendo de la nada. "¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz!? Nova cayendo en sus rodillas y cambiando sus puños a sus manos normales, justo cuando uno de los atacantes iba a golpearla, desaparece y el cuarto se vuelve negro, Nova sintió como sus piernas se hundían y empezaba a caer. "Ahhh!" cuando Nova llega al punto culminante ella vuelve en si como su alma se hubiera desprendido y vuelto a su cuerpo, cuando logra incorporarse se da cuenta que esta en su pequeña cama.

Sus ojos rosas solo podían ver amarillo, ya que era el color del asiento. Sin hacer un ruido ella se levanto y empezó a examinar su alrededor, Otto estaba en su juego portátil, Chiro y Sparx peleando por el control del videojuego, JinMay viendo como peleaban mientras comía enorme plato de cereal , Antauri (adivinaron) meditando y Gibson leyendo un libro en su pequeño asiento azul a solo unos metros de Nova. "Buenos días" dijo Nova en tono un poco bajo. Gibson bajo su libro y vio a Nova la cual se levantaba de su asiento, "Buenos Días Nova¿algún problema para dormir?". "¿Como lo sabes? Pregunto Nova, "Créeme nos asustaste en varias ocasiones" respondió Gibson, Nova se sonrojo un poco poniendo sus dos manos juntas y bajando los brazos. "Parecías un monstruo, gritabas y pataleabas, yo no quería ni acercarme, a veces me das miedo" dijo Otto sin despegar la mirada de su videojuego. Nova solo le mostró una mirada de enojo llenando su mejilla izquierda de aire y apretando el puño, "Oh¡lo siento!... Andas un poco sensible hoy ¿eh?" respondió Otto muy rápidamente. Nova dejo de apretar su puño y de fruncir el ceño, "Lo siento Otto, es solo que parece que no me levante con la pata correcta hoy, no estoy del mejor humor". "No te preocupes" dijo Otto mientras regresaba a su juego.

Nova se acerco a Chiro y se sentó junto a el, no volteo a ver nadie, solo dejo que su mirara se perdiera en el monitor donde el videojuego pasaba, Nova seguía pensando en su sueño, ni siquiera esta interesada en procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. A Sparx le entraño esto, ya que sabia que ella no era ese tipo de chicas despistadas y calladas, normalmente ya estaría pelando con el, Sparx se levanto y tomo asiento junto a Nova, Sparx no dijo una palabra, quería ver que decía Nova ante tal acción. Nova no parpadeaba desde que se había sentado, Sparx empezó a platicar con Nova como si ella fuera la persona mas activa en ese cuarto (incluso Antauri hacia mas ruido), "¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera, tu y yo esta tarde¿Que te parece?" Sparx havia finalmente reunido el valor suficiente solo para invitarla a dar un paseo, Nova no cambio su semblante, esto extraño a Sparx el cual vio se percato que algo no andaba bien, al tocar a Nova esta se desconecto y cayo para un lado, Sparx la sujeto y llamo a Gibson.

En el laboratorio del ciber robot, Gibson seguía revisando a Nova, no parecía haber nada malo en su sistema, aunque nadie podía decir que el descontarse de una manera tan súbita era normal. Gibson termino sus análisis y solo pudo determinar un cambio en Nova. "Al parecer Nova no cambio físicamente... fue un cambio de energía" Gibson explico, "¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Chiro, "Nova incremento su energía de forma impresionante en solo 16 horas, esta energía a ido en asenso, su cuerpo no resistió la entrada de tanta energía y por eso se desconecto... talvez eso explicaría los extraños sueños de Nova..." respondió Gibson, "¿te refieres a sus cambios de energía? pregunto Sparx, "exacto" termino Gibson.

"Pero que pudo haber hecho este cambio, por que solo Nova lo tuvo" pregunto JinMay, "creeme yo también quisiera saberlo..." dijo Gibson mientras cruzaba los brazos.

En ese momento una nave entro en el espacio aéreo de Shuggazoom, la alarma empezó a sonar. Antauri fue el primero a llegar al puente y hablar por el altavoz, "Nave no autorizada, le pedimos que se identifique ahora..." No hubo respuesta, "Esta es su ultima advertencia, identifíquese o retírese del planeta" después de unos segundos, de la nave empezó a sonar un idioma desconocido para el escuadrón. Los monos, Chiro y JinMay, excepto Sparx llegaron con Antauri, "Déjame activar el traductor, puede que sea un dialecto en nuestra base de datos" dijo Gibson mientras apretaba algunos botones. De repente el sonido incoherente empezó a tomar volumen, "Entréguenos la fuente si no quieren ser destruidos... entréguenla y no sufrirán" decía el mensaje una y otra vez. "De que hablan... ¿qué fuente?" pregunto Otto, "una fuente... interesante, se referirán a..." dijo Gibson tratando de dar una hipótesis, "¡mira otra nave!" dijo Chiro apuntando al cielo.

Sparx se encontraba aun en el laboratorio con Nova, este tomaba su mano, "Nova, siempre espere un momento como este, donde yo pueda ver tu cara y tu no puedas escuchar, jeje... siempre eh querido contarte algo que me ah estado inquietando desde hace mucho, solo que tengo miedo de que el sentimiento no sea correspondido... lo siento Nova pero tengo que hacer esto, puede que nunca tenga otra oportunidad" Sparx se acerco a Nova poco a poco, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, hubo un pequeño roce, en el cual Sparx dudo un momento, pero termino dándole el beso, después de 1 minuto, Sparx se separo y con su lengua humedeció sus labios. "No es lo mismo..." dijo Sparx bajando la cabeza completamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

"¡Mira cuantas naves!" dijo JinMay sorprendida por la cantidad de cruceros de batalla sobre Shuggazoom, "esto ya es ridículo..." dijo Otto llevándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza, saltando y emitiendo sonidos comunes de monos, "No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer una batalla en este momento, pondríamos en riego a todo Shuggazoom" dijo Chiro de forma muy seria. "Bueno Chiro, tu tienes la decisión final" dijo Antauri viéndolo fijamente, "Creo... que no nos queda otra opción que luchar, si no lo hacemos ellos terminaran destruyendo Shuggazoom para ver quien es "el ganador" de la fuente... tendremos que arriesgarnos¡Escuadrón a sus puestos!.

"Sparx te necesitamos aquí" dijo Antauri por un alta voz desde puente hacia el laboratorio, "pero Nova...", "Ella estará bien, ira en el tanque de Chiro. Sparx trato de convencerse a si mismo que todo estaría bien, así dejando la mano de Nova y así salir corriendo a su puesto. El escuadrón tomo su lugar con JinMay en el lugar de Nova en la pierna izquierda. Todos suben por sus trasportadores a sus respectivas naves.. "Súper ... Escuadrón ... Ciber ... Monos ... Hiperfuerza ...Ya!.

------------------------

Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que estoy algo ocupado, pero intentare. Gracias por leer!


	2. La Cosa mas Importante

Disfruten...

Proyecto SuperNova

La Cosa mas Importante

El Ciber robot sale de su zona de carga y vuela hacia las naves, "Les pedimos que salgan del planeta ahora que tienen oportunidad" amenazo Chiro mientras el ciber robot entraba al rango de ataque de las naves. Las naves no se movían de lugar, hubo un silencio molesto para todos en ese lugar... "Sparx, prepara los mísiles" ordeno Chiro, "¡A la orden!", Sparx presiono el botón en su volante haciendo que ambos brazos de ciber robot se abrieran y dejaran ver 4 docenas de mísiles, "¡Fuego!" grito Sparx mientras presionaba de nuevo el botón. Los mísiles salieron de los brazos y se dirigieron a las naves, muchos de los mísiles volaron en pedazos a las naves mas débiles y pequeñas. Las mas grandes hicieron un contra ataque, algunas peleaban entre ellas.

Una de las naves lanzo un rayo el cual golpeo al ciber robot atrayéndolo hacia la parte inferior de la nave, de esta salió un láser. "¡Escuadrón sepárense!" grito Chiro, el ciber robot se separo en las 5 naves justo en el momento que disparaban el láser y de esa manera esquivándolo. "Chiro, tenemos un problema... no podremos volver a unir al ciber robot" dijo Otto, "¿qué sucede?", "los conectores se quemaron con el rayo atractor" respondió Otto, Chiro suspiro, "Bueno tendremos que pelear de esta manera." El escuadrón logro derribar a muchas de las naves, y la gran mayoría de destruyo entre ellas, dejando a la nave que llego al principio, de ella se abrió una puerta de abajo bajando una gran varilla de metal, agarrada a ella un extraterrestre muy alto, este salto cayendo de pie. "Chiro, ¡Cuidado va hacia ti!" grito Gibson, el extraterrestre corría a una velocidad increíble hacia el taque principal, Chiro trato de detenerlo pero los disparos del tanque eran demasiado lentos, el extraterrestre logro brincar arriba del tanque y así arrancar la escotilla, Chiro se quito el cinturón y fue a la parte de atrás, cuando Chiro logro encontrarlo este ya estaba saliendo del tanque. "Chiro..." se escuchaba borrosamente por la radio de el, "Que sucede" pregunto, "¡Sal del tanque! Detecto una señal de explosivos" respondió Gibson, "¿¡Que!? Espera tengo que sacar a Nova!" Chiro fue corriendo a el cuarto donde tenían a Nova, pero en el lugar de Nova havia un enorme detonador, Chiro no tuvo mas que salir corriendo.

La explosión casi alcanza a Chiro pero este logro salir a tiempo, no logro hacer muchos daños, solo fueron internos. "¿Chiro te encuentras bien?" pregunto Antauri, "Si estoy vivo, si a eso te refieres",dijo Chiro mientras se sobaba la cabeza y veía el tanque humeando "¿¡Donde esta Nova!?" pregunto desesperadamente Sparx al ver que Chiro no la llevaba con el. "Lo siento Sparx, el la tiene". Sparx volteo hacia y vio al extraterrestre con Nova todavía desconectada en sus brazos, Sparx no había sentido tanto enojo en toda su vida, activo la velocidad máxima de su nave, fue a toda velocidad hacia el extraterrestre al cual le faltaba poco para entrar a su nave, "Sparx, ¡detente!, estas poniendo en peligro la vida de Nova" le grito Antauri a Sparx desde su nave. Sparx se detuvo, y nada mas pudo ver impotente como el extraterrestre lograba entrar con éxito a su nave agarrado de elevador "Tengo su numero de serie, podremos rastrearlos a donde sea que vayan" dijo finalmente Gibson para poder tranquilizar a Sparx. La nave dio la vuelta y desapareció. El equipo se reunió para empezar a reparar al Ciber robot.

Después de hacer las reapariciones necesarias, el ciber robot ya estaba denuevo en operaciones y el escuadrón estaba listo para salir en busca de Nova. El escuadrón nunca había visto a Sparx tan serio, realmente estaba decidido a recuperar a Nova. Sparx no podía pensar en mas que en Nova en esos momentos, esa noche fue a la parte de arriba del ciber robot, eso era lo que Nova siempre hacia cuando quería pensar. Chiro preocupado por Sparx fue con el, "¿Qué te moleta Sparx?" dijo Chiro mientras llegaba a la orilla del ciber robot, la brisa era húmeda y había un poco de viento. "nunca te había visto tan preocupado por Nova" termino el chico mono, "no es eso... quiero enmendar mi error", "¿error? ¿qué error?" pregunto Chiro, "Ah... nada importante, solo quiero a Nova de regreso". Chiro podía entender a Sparx a la perfección, el se sentiría así si la que abría sido rapta fuera JinMay, Chiro puso su mano en la espalda de Sparx para reconfortarlo un poco.

Ya eran cerca de las 5Am, el escuadrón había trabajado como nunca lo había hecho. "El Ciber robot esta a un 46... suficiente para dar una buena batalla" dijo Gibson el cual estaba viendo fijamente el monitor, "Envía parte de esa energía a las defensas, no atacaremos, podría terminar en una guerra si lo hacemos" dijo Antauri a Gibson el cual seguía viendo el monitor, Gibson proceso lo que Antauri había dicho, "espera.. ¿estas sugiriendo un rescate rápido? es obvio que esos bichos nos seguirán, no servirá de nada" dijo finalmente Gibson. "Lose, no es el estilo del escuadrón, pero tengo la impresión de que no tienen una mala intención, si hablamos con ellos podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" contesto Antauri, "¿Hacer tratos con extraterrestres?... igual a mala idea, incluso hemos tenido varias malas experiencias si no lo recuerdas. Antauri no respondió a eso, solo cerro los ojos y activo su transmisor de oído, "Chiro... estamos listos, saldremos cuando lo ordenes" dijo Antauri sin mover la cabeza un entímetro,"Enterado 

"Sparx estamos listos" dijo Chiro mientras cortaba la comunicación con Antauri. Sparx solo sonrió, se levanto y caminaron hacia adentro del ciber robot. Después de 30 minutos de hacer los últimos chequeos la Hiperfuerza salió hacia el espacio dejando a Shuggazoom atrás. Antauri explico a el escuadrón cual era el plan, "La nave no identificada aun viaja a la mitad de la que nosotros, si nuestros cálculos son correctos llegaremos en unas cuantas horas, no mas de 4 horas. El plan es sencillo, abrir un orificio con el nuevo vehículo de Otto..." "Si!!" grito Otto interrumpiendo a Antauri, el escuadrón volteo a verlo "Oh, lo siento, es solo que lo había querido probar desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Otto un poco apenado, "... volviendo con la misión, Chiro y yo siendo los mas rápidos seremos el grupo de búsqueda, buscaremos a Nova, cuando la localicemos hay entra el ciber robot, trataremos de abrir un hoyo en la zona requerida con el nuevo láser del ciber robot..." Otto estaba apunto de interrumpir otra vez, pero JinMay lo tomo y le tapo la boca con este tratando de liberarse para gritar, "...para poder hacer un escape rápido de ella" dijo Antauri terminando, "¿y luego que? ¿que tal si nos persiguen?" pregunto Chiro, "para eso esta el plan B" dijo Gibson parándose junto a Antauri, "¿cual es?" pregunto JinMay soltando a Otto, "Pelear aunque el ciber robot este dañado" dijo Antauri dudando de lo que había dicho, ya que Antauri era conocido en el equipo por su pacifismo. Sparx había escuchado todo el plan desde la ventana que daba al espacio, al terminar, este volteo a la ventana, sentía como si le hicieran arrancado todas sus partes mecánicas, dejando solo su cerebro para sufriera, "ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que es Nova para mi, prometo que si vuelvo a ver a Nova le diré lo que siento por ella" dijo Sparx para si en un tono bajo.

Varias horas después de la partida divisaron a la enorme nave que fácilmente se podría decir que era 100 veces mas grande que el ciber robot. "Hyperfuerza, estamos a 40,000 Km. de nuestro destino, es decir aproximadamente 32min, estaremos fuera del alcance del radar de la nave, y desde esa manera poder acercarnos con el taladro, ¿alguna pregunta?" pregunto Antauri, "Si... ¿puedo ir con Chiro en tu lugar Antauri?" dijo Sparx levantándose de su asiento "aunque ninguno del equipo lo crea, pero tengo cierta conexión con Nova, creo que mi instinto me hará encontrarla mas rápida que sus habilidades". Antauri se quedo pensando por unos segundos, "No estoy muy seguro pero al parecer nuestros instintos nunca nos han fallado antes... acepto, ¿tu Chiro?" "Absolutamente" respondió levantando su pulgar. Varios minutos después estaban en posición, del pecho del robot salió la nueva maquina que Otto bautizo como "El Taladro", Otto, Chiro y Sparx estaban arriba. Al estar arriba de la nave enemiga, el taladro de la parte de enfrente perforo una de las partes de la nave, en ese momento las alarmas se activaron, "Chiro, Sparx, apúrense, Otto sal de ahí lo mas pronto posible. La nave se enfilo en el agujero hecho, haciendo que la escotilla quedara en el, esta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la nave, "¿Listo Sparx?" pregunto Chiro, "Jeje, ¿por Nova?... siempre". Después de unos segundos de concentración mental ambos brincaron fuera del taladro hacia el interior de la nave.  
--------------

Disculpen por las escenas tan flojas de Sparx y Nova, empezare a hacerlas mas largas y profundas, es solo que no han tenido la oportunidad jajaja.


	3. Neurosfera

**Proyecto SuperNova**

Capitulo 3. Neurosfera

"Adelante hay 3 puertas con códigos de acceso codificados, tendrán que esperar a que las abra" dijo Otto a Chiro por su transmisor. "Entendido Otto" decía Chiro mientras divisaban las 3 puertas. Varios minutos después Otto hablo denuevo por el radio "Chiro... escribe, 3TG3", Chiro al terminar de teclear vio como la puerta empezaba a emitir gases. Al terminar, esta se abrió. "Avancen todo el pasillo, hasta la tercera entrada a la derecha" explicaba Otto mientras Chiro y Sparx se movilizaban. Al dar la vuelta en la tercera entrada, se dieron cuenta que havia otra puerta. "Chiro, S9KA... después de cruzar la puerta ya todo depende de ustedes, no puedo ver el mapa mas aya". "No hay problema Otto, buscaremos el camino" decía Chiro mientras introducía el código, "Sparx prepárate" dijo Chiro a Sparx el cual cambiaba sus manos a sus magnetos.

La puerta se abrió pero no podían ver en al interior, estaba muy oscuro. "Sparx, luz por favor" Sparx prendió su linterna de su casco. A dar a un punto, revelo una especie de morgue. "Dios... que hacen en esta nave" dijo Sparx mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones de la pared, Sparx jalo uno de estos, ambos vieron a un extraterrestre desmembrado, su cabeza avía sido abierta por la mitad. "Yuk! que asco, espero que lo haya dolido" decía Sparx mientras trataba de voltear para otro lado, "Sigamos, no me agrada este lugar" dijo Chiro mientras avanzaba hacia la siguiente puerta. Así siguieron, pasillo y mas pasillos, laboratorios con especimenes cada vez mas raros, y lo mas extraño era, que aunque se haya activado la alarma, nadie los había atacado aun. "Equipo de búsqueda, ¿han encontrado algo?" pregunto Antauri por su radio, "Vaya que lo hemos hecho, pero no hay rastro de Nova", "La alarma se disparo hace ya mas de media hora, tengan cuidado" Antauri desconecto su radio después de eso.

Finalmente llegaron aun cuarto donde un gran cilindro de cristal protegía una gran columna de luz, la luz volvía totalmente azul el cuarto incluyéndolos a Chiro y Sparx, "Otto, te estoy mandando imágenes de lo que acabamos de descubrir, podría alguno decirnos ¿que es?" decía Sparx mientras llamaba por radio y tomaba varias fotos con sus ojos. Varios minutos después recibieron una respuesta, "Parece ser una Columna de energía negativa, y al ver su tamaño parece suficiente para destruir varios planetas.." dijo Gibson "la maquina que esta conteniendo esa energía parece una especie de lanzador, no estoy seguro pero no parece un arma" continuo Otto con la explicación de Gibson. "En pocas palabras, es una batería... ¿y que tiene que ver con Nova todo esto?" preguntaba Chiro, "Sigan adelante, primero concéntrense en la misión principal" ordenaba Antauri.

Del otro lado de la columna de energía había dos puertas. "Chiro, digo que vayamos por la de la derecha" decía Sparx con mucha seguridad, "¿Estas seguro?" "Mucho..." Sparx no volteo a ver a Chiro, solo saco sus magnetos y así volando la puerta, al hacer esto, la alarma inicio a sonar nuevamente, "Sparx corre!" dijo Chiro mientras corría entrando pro la puerta, Sparx al voltear atrás de el vio al enorme bicho verde que había raptado a Nova. "¡Aqui estas!, vas a pagar por llevarte a Nova" grito Sparx, el extraterrestre no se detenía. Sparx empezó a lanzar sus ataques, pero el extraterrestre los desviava con sus brazos. Sparx empezó a mostrar una cara de enojo, activo sus magnetos y corrió hacia su atacante, a pocos metros de chocar, el extraterrestre salto atrás Sparx golpeándolo. "No esperaba usar esto..." dijo Sparx sonriendo, apunto el magneto a su pecho y disparo a si mismo. Sparx grito del dolor así cayendo en sus rodillas, el extraterrestre corrió denuevo para atacar, pero al intentar golpearlo este salió volando chocando con la pared de la nave, el cuerpo de Sparx se había convertido en un imán. El extraterrestre quedo tendido en el piso, así Sparx ataco nuevamente, "¡Ráfaga de Magnarayos!" grito Sparx, así dejando salir varias esferas de energía de sus magnetos giratorios dando en el blanco.

Chiro avanzaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Nova lo mas rápido posible. Chiro al destruir una puerta encontró un gran salón completamente vació, solo una luz roja de baja intensidad iluminaba el lugar, el lugar era gigantesco, en el centro pudo divisar a Nova en una camilla. "Nova!" grito el chico mono, mientras Coria hacia ella, a unos metros de Nova, una pared se energía se formo frente a el, "¿¡Como!?". Cerca de Nova aprecio un hombrecillo pequeño con unos instrumentos en una charola al lado de Nova. "No han tendió mucho éxito llegando hasta aquí, ya que solo me falta lo que esta maquina tiene para completar mi invento..." dijo el pequeño hombrecillo. "¿Quien eres? y ¿porque quieres a Nova?" pregunto Chiro muy enojado. "Creí que ya lo sabias, a mí no me importa tu amiga, quiero algo que ella tiene en su interior" dijo el hombrecillo mientras con unas herramientas examinaba el interior de Nova. "¡Déjala!" grito Chiro mientras golpeaba el muro. "Te la devolveré cuando haya tomado lo que quiero... aunque no se para que querrás un mono sin utilidad alguna" "... ¿que es lo que quieres de ella idiota?" pregunto Chiro, "Profesor... Profesor William, por favor". "No me interesa como se llame... solo devuélvame a Nova antes de que..." , "¿Que, que harás?" pregunto el Profesor, "Antauri, procedan con el plan B" dijo Chiro por su radio.

"Entendido" respondió Antauri, "Otto, acércanos a la nave, rápido". "Es muy tarde joven, ya casi tengo lo que quiero" decía el anciano, sin darle importancia a lo Chiro había dicho, seguía concentrado en su soldadora. Chiro activo su poder primate, trato de golpear el muro con sus grandes brazos. Chiro logro destruir la primera parte del campo, y continuo con la siguiente. Chiro fue atacado por un grupo de robot, Chiro quedo derrotado ya que lo habían atacado por sorpresa. "Finalmente... lo tengo" grito el viejo mientras extraía la parte necesitada, levanto en sus brazos una pequeña caja en forma de cilindro con sangre de algunas de las partes biológicas de Nova. Chiro vio horrorizado la escena, este trataba de levantare pero parecía que le habían drenado la energía. El profesor limpio el mecanismo y lo conecto a una pequeña computadora. Empezó a sacar información del objeto, toda la información, diseño y códigos de esta fueron guardados por este. En ese momento Sparx apareció por la puerta, viendo Nova en la camilla, con sangre de la pequeña cirugía previa, lo único que Sparx podía imaginarse era que estaba muerta. Sparx corrió hacia el anciano, repitiendo sus ataques logro que se le cayera de la mano el pequeño aparato y que rodara cerca de Chiro.

"No!" grito el anciano mientras gateaba hacia el, cuando este estaba a punto de tomarlo, este vio como un pie se ponía sobre este, "No creo que te pertenezca..." dijo Chiro el cual ya estaba de pie, Chiro levanto el aparato y lo guardo. El profesor no tuvo mas remedio que huir del lugar, usando u control remoto desaprecio y dejando en su lugar a mas robot de los que habían atacado a Chiro. Sparx ya estaba en la camilla con Nova, cerro la puerta detrás de la espalda de Nova, la tomo en sus manos y corrió hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado. "Antauri, estamos listos dispara" dijo Chiro por su radio. "Otto, zona 24" ordeno Antauri, un láser salió de los ojos del ciber robot destruyendo una de las partes de la nave. Chiro sintió el golpe, y corrieron hacia donde había sido, al llegar activaron sus trajes, y volvieron al ciber robot.

Chiro y Sparx explicaron a Antauri lo que sucedió mientras Gibson revisaba a Nova y Otto el pequeño aparato. "No parece algo que yo aya visto jamás, no es un arma, y definitivamente no es una batería, la verdad pensaría que es un accionador, pero no se de que tipo" trataba de explicar Otto, mientras veía fijamente el objeto. "Sea lo que sea, Nova es la única que lo tenia, y creo que era la causa de los desmayos de Nova" explicaba Antauri. "Pero, dime ¿ella estará bien Gibson?" preguntaba Sparx con mucha desesperación. "Afortunadamente si, ese objeto no era nada importante para el funcionamiento de Nova" dijo Gibson mientras veía la pantalla. "¿Seguiremos a ese lunático?" pregunto Chiro, "Es tu decisión Chiro" dijo Antauri mientras lo volteaba a ver. Chiro volteo a ver a Sparx el cual tenia ansias de venganza. "Se lo dejare a Sparx" el es el mas afectado aquí. "¿Eh, yo?" pregunto Sparx volteando a ver a Chiro. Chiro solo movió la cabeza en afirmación. Sparx vio a todos en ese cuarto, esperando a que abriera la boca, "Hagámoslo" dijo finalmente Sparx mientras salía del cuarto. "Otto rastrea el crucero" ordeno Antauri. "¡Enseguida!".

Sparx volvió a la enfermería ese día, quería ver si Nova ya estaba bien. Sparx a entrar vio a Nova sentada en la orilla de la camilla, "¡Nova!" grito Sparx mientras se acercaba a ella. "Sparx..." dijo Nova en un tono bajo, bajo de su camilla, y corrió hacia el rompiendo en llanto. Sparx la abrazo, lo mas fuerte que pudo, para demostrarle que ya estaba a salvo. "Disculpa... es solo que tuve tanto miedo" decía Nova tratando de dar una explicación a su llanto, Sparx nunca había visto a Nova llorar, dado a que era la mas fuerte del equipo y la que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos. "No hay problema Nova, puedes llorar cuanto quieras, no le diré a nadie" decía Sparx reconfortándola con su mejilla. Nova, lloro todo lo necesario para desahogarse del dolor, angustia y miedo que sentía. Quince minutos después de haber iniciado su llanto, Nova empezó a disminuirlo a tal punto que solo quedaban pequeños sollozos, sollozos involuntarios. "Sparx, que fue lo que sucedió... solo recuerdo, haberme desconectado, luego alguien que me cargaba hacia un lugar donde yo no quería ir, sentía mucho frió... pero no podía moverme, luego pude oír la voz de Chiro, y sentía como algo me perforaba, todo ese dolor" decía Nova mientras se aferraba mas a Sparx. El explico todo lo sucedido, lo cual le recordó lo del pequeño objeto, este se lo mostró a Nova, le pregunto si sabia que era.

Nova negó saber de su existencia, pero pudo asegurar que desde que lo tenia fuera el frió ya no era una molestia para ella. "Entonces ¿que quieres hacer con el?" pregunto Sparx muy curiosamente. "¿Porque me preguntas?" "Bueno... es tuyo, una parte de ti", Nova se quedo pensando un momento, por fin se había desecho de su problema con el frió pero algo la molestaba. Sparx casi sabia la respuesta, pero lo que le dijo lo sorprendió. "La quiero devuelta" dijo Nova con una mirada de seguridad. "¿¡Que!?, ¿Porque?" pregunto Sparx muy exaltado. "No se porque, pero siento que es algo importante, lo cual me hace especial, si el Alquimista me puso eso, fue por un propósito, y era para derrotar al Rey Esqueleto, aunque el ya no exista puedo seguir usándolo porque aun hay mal en el universo... no se porque pero siento que descubriré para que sirve muy pronto" dijo Nova con una sonrisa en la cara, "los instintos nunca nos fallan" respondió Sparx con una sonrisa. "Nova... tengo algo que decirte" dijo Sparx acompañándola a la camilla para que ambos se sentaran. "Nova, eh estado guardándome esto por mucho tiempo, y la verdad era porque me preocupaba mi salud física, pero quiero decirte algo muy importante..." Sparx pauso un momento, Nova volteo a ver a Sparx muy conmovida de que Sparx finalmente se había decidido, "Nova... yo" Sparx se detuvo ya que Nova había tapado su boca. "Si..." dijo Nova en un tono bajo, "saldré contigo". Sparx rápidamente recordó la proposición que le hizo a Nova un momento antes de que se desconectara. Sparx se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero a la vez feliz de que Nova realmente estaba interesada en el.

Sparx bajo de su asiento, Nova bajo también y alcanzo a Sparx, al llegar a el, esta lo tomo de la mano, Sparx volteo a ver a su amante. Esta le dio un beso en los labios, Sparx no reacciono de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta 5 segundos después, Sparx era el mono mas feliz de todo el universo en ese momento. Tomo a Nova de la cintura, y esta puso sus manos en la barbilla de Sparx haciendo mas excítate el beso. Al separarse, Nova tomo a Sparx y corrió hacia el sillón de ella en la sala principal del ciber robot, acostó a Sparx en el, "Nova! ¿Que haces?" pregunto Sparx todo sonrojado y tratando de safarse de Nova la cual estaba arriba de el, lo cual era inútil ante la miembro mas fuerte del equipo. Nova tomo las muñecas de Sparx para que el no se moviera, el seguia forcejeando pero los intentos eran en vano, Nova mostraba una gran sonrisa en su cara, ella finalmente lamio la mejilla de Sparx, "Gah! Porfavor Nova, si alguien del equipo se entera", el nunca habia abria imaginado que la tierna e inocente Nova estaba haciendo eso, "Nova... ¿que quieres hacer?" pregunto Sparx con una inmensa curiosidad, "Lo que tu quieras" dijo Nova en un tono seductor. "Ow! eso es incluso demasiado rapido para..." Nova metio su legua en la boca de Sparx, el no podia hacer nada mas que disfrutar del inmenso placer que sentia, Nova finalmente uso su cola para cerrar su sillon, y asi asegurandose de que Sparx no escapara. Despues solo se podian ver corazones saliendo del interior del sillon de Nova.

----------------------------

Cuatro cosas

1.- No este no es el final de la historia, faltan algunos capitulos.

2.- Ya me aburri de que las historias de Sparx y Nova solo terminen en un beso, al igual lo que me aburre lo lento que evoluciona la relacion entre los dos, por eso hice que Nova se aventara en este capitulo, disculpen pero tenia que pasar algo interesante.

3.-Si se preguntan porque añadí órganos internos a los monos... muy fácil, de donde quieren que salgan las crías de Sparx y Nova xD.

4. Si , violaron a Sparx LOL.


End file.
